iSee U In The Dark
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Freddie sees Sam in a different light ;D Based on song by Honor Society.


**Okay, this little oneshot is to celebrate my addiction to a very dirty song called 'See U In the Dark' by the band Honor Society, along with my learning the Honor Roll. I went to the JoBro concert last night, and loved HS almost as much as the JB, which is pretty considerable. Most of this is innuendo, so innocent ears should be okay, but dirty minds like mine get their own little fillable blanks :] Anyway, go check out the song, and please review.**

**iSee U In the Dark**

I swept the hair away from her shoulder, she stirred but didn't wake. I let one of my fingers trail along her collarbone, then just a little under. I saw her smile before she swatted my hand lightly, then took it and ran her fingertips along mine. I brought her hand up to my lips and brushed them against her knuckles. She giggled, and for the life of me, I'd never thought I'd hear it. But she's done a lot of things tonight I never thought would happen.

"Wow Fredward, I'd have never thought…"

I tried to pull her closer, but she shook me off. I could tell she wasn't rejecting me, so I folded my arms behind my head to stare at her. She pulled the sheet away from me, and I self consciously pulled another blanket up to waist. She shook her head and laughed at me, but was pulling the sheet up to her chest in the same manner.

The moonlight was shining on her hair and as she turned back to look at me, I caught her eyes. I knew we were thinking the same thing. How had we ever gotten here?

People had always told me. I don't know how I never listened. God, she was beautiful.

But I'd never seen her that way until recently. She was never the one whose name I was drawing hearts around. She was always the one who would lean over my shoulder and laugh at the hearts, most with Carly's name scrawled in them. But whenever I turned to defend myself, I could see that though her lips were curled in a smile, there was fire in her eyes. But I liked the use of all my limbs, so I'd never mentioned it.

Until last night, that is. I'm sure I mentioned it somewhere between the door and the bed.

I could pinpoint the exact moment it happened. It seemed like years ago, but it must have only been this morning.

_The iCarly gang had been invited by the Teen Scene Awards, as nominees for Choice Web Stars, to fly out to California. My mother had refused to go this time, citing Japan, and for some oddball reason, had entrusted my life to Spencer. The Teen Scene people had put out a lot more than the other show, and we had all been situated in our own rooms in a high class hotel._

_Like the dorky teenagers we were, the moment after we checked in, we planned to meet at the pool. I had expected to be the first one there, but I could see as soon as I got there that I was the last. Carly was already lying out on one of the beach chairs, and I could see Sam putting her towel on the chair next to it. I was still a good distance away, but I could tell that Carly was wearing a bikini, and I decided to wait a few moments, knowing that if I gawked in front of Sam, I may need medical attention._

_Then the last thing I could have expected happened. When Sam went to pull her t-shirt over her head, I could see that her normal surf shorts and swim tee were gone, traded for a white bikini. Before her hands had even moved to unbutton the waist band of her shorts, I felt like I was drowning in a sea of…hormones. Yeah, let's just leave it at that._

_Just about that time, while I most likely had some horrible unflattering face pasted on, Carly looked up at me over her sunglasses and waved. I waved weakly back, trying to force an awkward smile._

_I almost jumped out of my shorts when I felt a smack on the back of my head. My first instinct was that Sam had caught me staring, but I was pretty sure that would have gotten me more than a smack. That probably equated to a tire iron across the face._

"_Are you staring at my sister?" I heard a sarcastically angry voice say behind me. I turned to see Spencer holding some very feminine fruity drink, and giving a short wave to Carly behind me._

"_I wish. God, Spencer. You won't believe what just happened…" I tried to cover my eyes in shame, but I had to look up to judge his reaction. "I just felt…something, for Sam."_

"_Sam?" he said quickly, before leaning around me to look at the girls. I turned for a second to see what they were doing. They were looking over at us and talking, which was usually a bad sign._

"_Hmm. I guess that could work," Spencer said happily before taking another sip of his fruity drink._

"_What could work? It was just a one time thing! What are you talking about?" I took a step back as I tried to wrap my head around what he was implying. "Me and Sam?! Who needs to be worried about North Korea when that little molotov's on the horizon!"_

"_I was just…I'll shut up," he said, before shrugging helplessly. I groaned before making my way around the pool._

_Spencer was behind me, and as soon as we were within hearing distance he shouted, "Freddie was gawking!"_

_I turned to punch him, but he had already moved behind the girls for protection. I glared at him before helplessly looking at the girls. Carly was shaking her head, the slightest blush covering her cheeks._

"_Freddie, I thought we talked about this?" she said quietly._

"_Yeah, Fredward. I don't need management kicking us out because I was forced to vomit in the whirlpool…" Sam bit back. I caught her eyes and saw that unnerving fire in their clear blue depths. Could it be…jealousy?_

_Spencer took two cucumbers out of the pocket of his trunks and put them on his eyes, adding mercilessly, "I didn't say he was gawking at Carly…"_

_I looked at the ground automatically, but I could feel Sam's glare on my forehead. When I finally forced myself to look up, her icy blue eyes were striking a cold flame into my heart. But suddenly, it went hot, and I felt my face flush in anger. But I could control it._

"_Spencer, you know those don't do anything for your eyes right?" Carly said quietly, trying to break the tension._

"_You were checking me out Benson?" Sam said. I could see her frown turn up into a smirk at one end, and I held in the urge to grab her._

"_You're just wearing a different suit, that's all…" Suddenly, all my anger was replaced with embarrassment, and I started rubbing the back of my neck anxiously._

"_What'd you think I looked like under my clothes? Green and slimy?" her lips curved even higher into a smirk._

"_No, I just didn't…I never thought…It's just…" I could feel myself getting flustered under that smile of hers, and I was pretty sure she was having fun with it._

"_Hey Spencer, you know, I hard there's this amazing junkyard a couple miles away? You want to go gather some…new materials?" I could hear Carly pulling her way out of the tension, but I couldn't even pull myself far enough away to say goodbye. I just nodded._

_As soon as Carly and Spencer had gone, Sam took a step forward, coming just that much closer to me. My breath hitched as she placed one hand against my bare chest. I was sure she could feel my heart about to break through my ribs._

_She took another step forward, and I reflexively stepped back. She leaned forward, just a few centimeters from my lips, and I had to hold my breath. I tried to hold her blue eyes, and finally recognized the dancing flames as what they were. Attraction._

"_So Benson, you want some of this?" she whispered into my ear. I was about to answer when her hand pressed harder into my chest and I felt myself falling backwards. When I came up sputtering, she was walking over to the deck chairs laughing._

"_Tease!" I screamed, and I caught her smile as she picked up a magazine to cover it. I smiled too, and I quickly realized that everything was about to change._

"Fredward, you okay?" I heard her whisper cautiously. She reached over to stroke my face and almost jerked back when I held it there. I smiled before kissing her thumb. She slowly recoiled her hand, but it still linger on my knee.

"More okay than you'd think," I gave her. I sat up and pressed my lips to her bare shoulder. One of my arms wrapped around her waist, and I skimmed my fingers along her abdomen. I heard her try to restrain a moan, but quietly let it escape as my lips lingered on a soft spot at the back of her neck.

"So…" she struggled to say without moaning. "Are we going to pretend this never happened tomorrow?"

I felt her back stiffen and I pulled away. The thought hadn't even occurred to me. I leaned over and turned on one of the bedside lamps. I tried to push away the sudden layer of guilt she'd laid on me.

I could see now that she was struggling to put on a brave face. I would have none of it.

"What do you mean forget this?" I said, taking her hand to comfort her. She looked across the room as she answered.

"Well, when we kissed, we were going to forget about it. And we never really mentioned it again, but I never did. Am I going to have to do that again…because, I really don't want to."

With one hand, I made her turn and face me, and with the movement of my thumb over her lips, her eyes met mine, "I don't want to go back to the way it was. I couldn't go back if I tried."

I leaned in and grazed my lips against hers, closing my lips as I leaned my forehead against hers.

I could hear her take a breath before she said, "Turn the light off."

I leaned in, making sure the edge of my lip grazed her cheek, "You do know that once I turn off the light, we can never go back to the way it was before, right?"

I felt her smile against my cheek before she whispered, "Freddie, turn the light off."

* * *

**Haha, oh the joy of dirty fanfic :] Plz review!**


End file.
